While We Wait
by lileve1
Summary: Edward is finally starting to get over losing Bella with the help of Max, an eight year old little boy. But what happens when Bella comes back into his life and he looses Max
1. Max and Me

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Hello Kate, how are you this evening?" I asked after letting myself in the front door.

"Oh hello Edward I didn't know you were coming today."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I kissed her on the cheek "would it be alright if I took Max to dinner tonight?"

"That would be fine, just don't keep him out late it is a school night." She warned

"I never do." I yelled over my shoulder already making my way up the stairs to Max's room. I knocked on the outside of the door before entering.

"EDWARD" he yelled "what are you doing here?"

"Well I have a surprise for you." He smiled "grab your shoes." I nudged his arm to jump up.

"Where are we going." He asked climbing into the car.

"I was going to take you to eat at Red Robin." Dinner wasn't the only surprise I had for him.

"My favorite."

"I know." I smiled.

The restaurant wasn't crowded considering it was a Wednesday night. We ended up sitting in a booth in the back. After they took are drink orders I decided now was the time to tell him about the other surprise, the one that I had been keeping for over a week now.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to spend your birthday with me?" I tried to hide the smile that was now creeping up on my face.

"I thought you already where." He questioned.

"In Forks." I finished letting my smile finally come. He just looked confused so I kept talking. "I talked to Miss Kate and she agreed to let me take you home for the weekend."

"I get to meet Nana Esme." He finally spoke. Max had talked to my mother on the phone a few times before when she would call. He had taken to calling her Nana even though they had never met in person.

"Yes you will get to meet my mother." He jumped up and down in his seat. Before any of us could say anything are waitress came over to take are order.

While we ate we talked more about the weekend. We would be leaving Friday after he got out of school and be staying until Sunday afternoon sometime. He has been wanting to go to Forks with me for awhile now and I finally got permission to take him. I was really excited this time because my sister Alice would be there with her husband Jasper and there twin boys Owen and Ayden. When we got back I took Max up to his room to help him get ready for bed.

"I never asked you what you wanted for your birthday." I said as I tucked him into the blankets.

"Hmmm" he tapped his forehead with his finger "Rock Band." He blurted.

"Anything else?" I asked, he didn't know but I had already gotten him Rock Band.

"Not that I can think of."

"Well I will see what I can do." I said goodnight and went down stairs to thank Kate.

"Edward I wanted to talk to you before you left." She looked nervous, she was biting her lip and looking down at the floor trying not to meet my eyes. It reminded me so much of Bella when she was nervous.

Bella, I had not thought of her in awhile, it had been eight years and my heart was just mending.

"Yes Kate."

"Why don't we go sit in the office." She led the way.

"Ok." I said sitting down.

"I wanted to let you know there is a family coming tomorrow to see Max." My face fell and I went white as a ghost. I knew I should be happy for him, he was a great kid and deserved a family that would treat him well. I just couldn't help but worry about if this would take him away from me. "I know what your thinking, but Mr. and Mrs. Mason are a very nice couple. They already have adopted two boys." She tried to reassure me. I couldn't say anything at this point, I already had discussed my feelings with Kate, she told me to be prepared for the day when Max would be adopted.

"I have let the Mason's know about you, I said you were like a big brother to Max, they said that if you liked you would still be able to visit." I felt like more than just a brother to him, I felt like a father.

For about an hour we talked about the Mason's. They seemed like a very nice family.

The rest of the night I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Max being adopted, the past year he has been my world. Every time I had a chance to spend with him, I did. In the past I had near given it much thought about him being adopted. Years I had spent trying to get over Bella and I still had a whole in my heart, I couldn't loose him to. I remember when I first joined the big brother program and met Max, he was so scared and alone, he had just been taken out of his home for physical abuse. It took me a whole month just to break past the wall he had put around him. The day I took him to my house and finally got through is a day I will never forget.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I thought we could hang out here today if that's ok with you." No answer. Aright than. I just walked over to my piano and started playing._

_"You play." I was startled by a very quiet voice that was right next to me. "My Nana used to play for me before she died." I was shocked to here a full sentence come out of his mouth._

_"Would you like me to teach you?" I asked._

_"Would you play some more first please?" I didn't answer I just started playing. The thing about me and music is that I get so into it I tend to forget everything of everyone around me._

_"Who's the girl?"_

_"What girl?" I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about._

_"The one from the song." I had written the song for Bella but I was not sure how he would even know that I had, or that it was about a girl._

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Because of your face." he said bluntly. I looked at him confused. " When you first started playing it was smooth and your face was soft, and in the middle it got rough and your face went angry." He took a breath. "After that the music got happy and you smiled a lot like you were thinking about someone, a girl." "My Nana used to smile like that when she would think of my Papa." He than looked down at the piano keys._

_"Why did you get sad at the end?" He asked. If he wasn't so small I would have never known he was only six._

_"She used to be a friend of mine." I thought about Bella._

_"Did you love her?" I looked at him._

_"With all my heart." And it was the truth. I had never said the words to her but I hoped that she knew how I felt._

_"Did she die?" He must have took my sadness as something else._

_"No, no we just kind of grew up." I wasn't quite sure what I should tell him._

_"My Nana said if you love someone you should tell them."_

_"Your Nana was a wise women."_

_"Edward?"_

_"Yeah buddy."_

_"My mommy told me she loved me, but than she would hit me." He cried, finally letting it all out. "Know no one loves me." I just rapped him in my arms._

_"Oh Max that's not true, I love you and I will never let anyone ever hurt you again."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

I had fallen in love with that little boy from day one, even when he didn't say a word. After that day we became best friends. Even though he is now only turning eight I feel like I can tell him anything and he understands.

Work was extremely busy the next morning, I didn't get a break all day. By the time my shift ended the ER was empty.

"Dr. Cullen before you leave there is someone on line three for you." Tanya said at one of the nurses stations. I thanked her before pressing three.

"Hello this is Dr. Cullen." I heard a frantic Kate on the other side.

"Edward the Mason's are going to be here in five minutes and he wont come down stairs."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone with out even saying goodbye and was out the door. When I got to the orphanage I went straight to Max's room.

"Hey you alright." He looked up at me with puffy red eyes and I knew he had been crying. "You want to talk about it?" He shook his head.

"Edward what if they want to adopt me?"

"Buddy that's a good thing." I was probably just as worried as him as to what would happen if he were adopted.

"Will you leave?" He asked

"I will never leave."

We walked down the stairs together to where Kate was waiting with the Mason's, they looked like a very nice couple maybe in there mid thirties.

"Well I guess I will just leave you to it than." I turned to walk out the door but was stopped by two very shaky hands.

"Edward?" It was Max

"Yeah." I turned back around and was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Thank you for being my big brother."

"I love you and I will pick you up right after school tomorrow." He nodded. "Your going to be fine." I whispered in his ear. I got up to leave but not before saying one thing. "Mr. and Mrs. Mason, Max is a great kid, one of the smartest and most intelligent I have ever known, he deserves the best life anyone could ever ask for." I smiled at them and than walked out the door.

The next morning I woke up early, I was to excited to sleep. Max had an early day so he got out of school at noon. While I waited I finished rapping his presents. I went a little overboard but I was happy about everything I got him. After I was finished I noticed I still had quite a bit of time left. I went over to the book shelf to grab a book I could read to pass the time. I decided on the book I had read so many times before, I practically had it memorized. It was a story about a young girl named Elizabeth who was in love with two very different people. The first was a boy named Josh she had grown up with, he was her best friend and she his. They had decided to have a relationship when they where sixteen, but when the new boy moved to town everything changed. Josh had become such good friends with the new kid they were practically inseparable. When Elizabeth and Josh broke up, Easton, the new kid felt like as there friend he should try to fix the friendship the two of them had to begin with. While trying to make things right he falls in love with Elizabeth but try's to keep it a secret for fear of hurting Josh. The two of them end up having a fling behind there best friends back. After a little while, Elizabeth decides to end it, she does not want to risk loosing her friendship she had gotten back with Josh but when she goes to do that her and Easton can't keep there hands of each other and they get got by none other than Josh. In the end she has to pick between her long time best friend, the guy who has been there for her through thick and thin, and the guy who she is madly in love with. It sounds like your typical love triangle but the way Bella has written it makes it so much more, every time I read it I relive my past, what me and Bella had together. Max had said he thought the book was about me, he said that me and the Easton character had so much in common, he was more right than he knew, the only thing was that Easton gets the girl in the end.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was just about time to go so I started loading stuff into the car.

When I got to the orphanage Max was waiting on the front porch. "You ready for the best weekend ever?" I asked putting his bag into the back of the Volvo.

"Are all those for me?" He pointed to all the presents in the back.

"Nope only one." I joked, he just rolled his eyes, I guess he didn't find me very funny. We said are goodbyes to Kate and than headed on are way.

"So did you like the Mason's?" He just shrugged. "You know it won't hurt my feelings if you did."

"They were ok." I had a feeling he really didn't want to discuss it right now and I wasn't going to pressure him I wanted him to have a really good time on this trip so I left it alone.

**A/N: This is my first try at FanFiction, so it will get better I promise.**


	2. Were Home and Party Invite

Half way to Forks Max fell asleep. In the day's he acted so much like a teenager that I would forget he was still only a little boy, the times when I would see him asleep I would just watch him. He would always sleep in the same ball like position as if he was protecting himself and he always had the same ratty old blanket and stuffed animal.

When we got to my house I really didn't want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful. "Max were here." I lightly shook him.

He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked out the window. "Wow is that your house?" I nodded.

We jumped out of the car and each grabbed are bag from the back seat. I figured I could get the presents in the morning before the party.

I was so happy to finally be introducing Max to my family. He has been such a big part of my life. I knew they all would love him just as much as I do. I don't know how anyone could not love him.

"Family were home." I yelled after opening the door.

Max stood at my side. I could tell he was a little nervous. He wasn't really shy around people he just wasn't sure who he could trust after everything he's been through.

"Don't worry everyone will love you." I reassured him just before my mother came barreling out of the kitchen and pulled Max into a hug. "I'm so glad your finally here."

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen." She smiled at him. "You know I like it better when you called me Nana." She turned to me and gave me a hug telling me how much she missed me.

"You guys must be starving. Your brother is on his way over so I made a big pot of chili, you know how Em eats." Oh and did I know, my brother could probably eat a whole bear if his life depended on it.

My mother took Max's hand and instantly started chatting. I knew they would hit it of well, even when they talked on the phone I couldn't get them to hang up.

"What's cooking good lookin?" My brother practically yelled coming into the kitchen, he was followed by an annoyed looking Rose and there daughter Gracie. Max jumped from the sound of Emmett and left my mothers side to come sit by me at the kitchen table.

"Smells great Esme." Rose said kissing my mother on the cheek.

I looked over at Max to see him looking at Gracie. I tried to pull him out of his stare by nudging his arm. "Max this is my brother Emmett, his wife Rose and there daughter Gracie."

"Hey." He waved at everyone but his eyes faltered back to Gracie's, he gave her one of his half smiles, you know the one that every boy gives when he see's a pretty girl.

I wasn't the only one the noticed the exchange because everyone looked from Max to Gracie.

She blushed but smiled back. "Hi."

Emmett cleared his throat. "So Max." he tried to sound stern.

"Oh come on Em leave it alone." Rose Scolded.

During dinner we talked about what everyone has been up to. I found out that Rose and Emmett where considering adopting. They have been trying to get pregnant again for a couple years know with no luck. My mother has found a place to open her flower shop that she has been wanting and my father was considering early retirement.

After everyone got finished eating Esme put on a pot of hot water for tea and Gracie took Max to go to the game room.

"Keep the door open." Emmett yelled as they ran out of the room.

"Emmett she's only six." Rose said.

"Hey I remember a curtain someone wanting to play doctor when we she was six." Emmett accused.

She thought about it for a moment "Your right I'll go check on them." she got up to go after them. "That was you by the way." She yelled back.

I had to laugh at the two of them. It didn't faze me that Emmett would be the one to suggest that they play doctor. I knew Max was a good kid and I had nothing to worry about. Even though he was only eight I taught he how to be respectful. I didn't think a boy was ever to young to know how to be a gentlemen. my mother started teaching me at a young age and I like to think that I always had treated girls nice.

While the kids played games us grown ups sat around the kitchen table and talked some more, the whole time Emmett was eyeing the door to the game room, probably to make sure it stayed opened.

"Well I probably better go get Max before it gets to late, I promised him I would take him to get a toothbrush because he forgot his." I got up and yelled up the stairs to Max. Him and Gracie both came out of the room laughing and I wondered what they were laughing about. When I asked them they just got all red in the face and told me it was nothing.

"Can Gracie come to the store with us?" Max asked. I didn't see why not so I told them as long it was alright with Rose and Emmett she could come and we would drop her off at home after we were done with are shopping. She went to ask Rose first but she said it was up to her dad. Emmett gave her a serious look but than smiled and said that she could go. I loved watching my brother with his daughter, he was one of the most gentle loving fathers I had ever seen with his kids.

**MPOV**

I was having a great time with Edward's family, they all were so nice, the only one I was a little nervous about was his brother Emmett. He was so big and loud that I thought he was someone I needed to beware off but after awhile I found him to just be a big teddy bear.

As we were headed out the door Edward's sister and her family showed up. Alice was just as crazy hyper as he said she would be but she was also the most caring, loving and giving person I had ever met. When I first met her she pulled me into a hug just like Nana and proceeded to tell me about all the gifts that she had got me. I was a little embarrassed to have her buying me things when I really didn't even know her yet, she insisted anyway, and boy did she get a lot.

Her husband Jasper was nice to. He was very calm and quiet but something about him just made you feel at home.

They had twin boys named Owen and Ayden. They were four. For the few minutes we talk to everyone before leaving they did not stop following me around. I have to admit they were really cute though. I actually felt like I had little brothers. They were easy to tell apart because Owen had Alice's black hair and Ayden had more of a brownish blondish color.

After about twenty more minutes we were finally at the store. When we were all inside we walked over to the personal hygiene isle so I could get a toothbrush.

"Edward." I heard a women behind me say. I looked at Edward to see he was staring at the women with wide eyes. "Bella?" He questioned.

I turned around to see a really beautiful women. She looked the same age as Edward. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked like someone I had seen before but wasn't sure where.

"I didn't know you were in town. What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Well I didn't know I was going to be here either, Jake's dad had a mild heart attack and I rushed down here to help him." Her and Edward looked each other in the eyes almost as if they were having a quiet conversation they did not want us to here. "When I called to tell Alice she said you guys would also be in town this weekend." I knew by looking back and forth between them where I had seen the women. Edward had a picture of her on his nightstand. I had asked about her but he said she was just an old friend, but from the way he looked at the picture I knew it was more that that.

"Ohhh so your the girl." I smiled, she looked confused. "The one from the song." I said. Edward laughed nervously from behind me.

"Gracie why don't you go show Max where the candy isle is and you can pick out some snacks for tomorrow." Edward was pleading me with his eyes.

"But Alice said she already had everything." I said to him. He gave me a 'Just Go' look and I obeyed. I grabbed Gracie hand and she pulled me along behind her.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella was actually in town the same time I was. She never had been before. I wasn't sure if it was because she avoided me or that she just lived to far away to travel a lot. She said she rushed down here but I wonder why she would just jump on a plane with no plan as to how long she would be staying. I knew her and Alice were close so I wonder if she invited her to come over sometime this weekend.

"So how have you been?" I asked. I really did want to know. Every time I talk to Alice on the phone I ask how she is but I wanted to here it strait from her.

"I'm good. I just got moved into my apartment in Seattle and I'm trying to work on my new book but I am having such bad writers block."

"I didn't know you moved to Seattle." I wondered why Alice would not have told me this very big detail.

"I thought Alice would have told you." Yeah me to. "She's so busy now these days it probably spaced her mind." I really did not think that Bella moving would space my sisters mind.

"Well you know I live in Seattle we should get together sometime." Please say yes I thought.

"That would be nice, I don't really know anyone there except my publicist Angela." YES "So what are you doing here with Gracie and..." she trailed off.

"Max." I finished. "Alice probably told you I applied to be a big brother at the boys orphanage in Seattle last year for work." She shook her head up and down. "Well that's my little brother." I wanted to say he was more than that. "Anyways were down here for his birthday."

"That's nice that you could do that for him." She smiled.

"Yep he will be turning eight tomorrow. Hey do you want to come, my family would love to see you and I am sure you were going to see Alice sometime." I tried to think of enough excuses to make her come. "The party's all day so you can come anytime."

"Sure I think I can come." I was happy that she was going to go. I didn't care if it was for me, Max of Alice I just wanted her there.

I gave her a slightly awkward hug and told her I was glad she could make it and I would see her tomorrow.

When I found Max and Gracie both of there hands were full of junk food. Max looked pretty funny with a pile of junk food up to his chin and a tooth brush on the very top. "Your definitely going to need that toothbrush if your going to eat all that." I grabbed some of the food out of his hands.

"Gracie picked it out." He wined

"Let's go home." I ushered them to the counter so we could by all the stuff and when we were all checked out we jumped in the car and drove home.


	3. Birthday Bash and Long Goodbye

The next morning I woke up at six in the morning, I tried to go back to sleep but I was to excited so I went down stairs to make coffee for myself. As I was walking into the kitchen I could smell that someone had already put on a pot.

"Why are you up so early?" My mother asked .

I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed me a mug from out of the cupboard. "Was to excited to sleep what about you." She blushed and I instantly regretted asking. "Never mind forget I asked."

"Edward don't be silly your father got called into the hospital early this morning for a couple hours and so I got up to make him breakfast." I smiled at my mother, she always treated my father so well, I don't think there was a morning where she didn't get up to make him breakfast, just like there was never a Sunday where he did not make her breakfast in bed.

"Of course, I should probably be making Max breakfast in bed soon, knowing him he will be up early." I wanted to make this day special for him especially sense I did not know if I would get to spend birthday's to come with him.

"Max is a doll Edward, he is also really smart maybe even smarter than you where at his age. I am really glad you had the chance to bring him to meet all of us."

"I know I don't know what I am going to do when I can't see him everyday." I said as my mind wondered to the day Max would be adopted. I didn't know what would happen between us but I sure as hell would try to see him as much as possible.

"What do you mean?" My mother asked me confused as to why I would not get to see him. I proceeded to explain to her about the family that wanted to adopt Max. I told her that they were a really nice couple and that they had a lot of money so Max shouldn't want for anything. I told her that he would have brothers that were around his same age, one was a year older and one was two years younger.

"Edward why couldn't you just adopt him?" I told her that I had talk to Kate about it once but she said the state of Seattle didn't let you adopt if you were single. My mother asked if her and my father could adopt Max. They probably could have if we had thought of it earlier, but know that I think about it I am kicking myself in the ass that it did not cross my mind sooner. Kate had let me know before we left that the Mason's would be taking Max home with them next week, the papers were signed and the only thing left to do was for Max to pack up his things.

"I guess it's just not meant to be, I don't know if I would be a good dad anyways." I sighed.

"Edward I have seen you with that boy and I know for a fact you would be a wonderful father, you just need to let things play there course it will work out trust me." I trusted my mother with everything I had but I still could not deny that I was scared shitless of loosing my best friend, my brother and my son all at the same time.

"Thanks mom." I hugged her.

"I love you Edward now get to making that boy some breakfast."

After I was done making an all you can it breakfast I went up stairs to the guest bedroom to where Max was just waking up.

"Hey buddy I made all your favorites." He sat up in bed so I could put the tray down on his lap. On Max's birthday last year I went over to the home and made him breakfast in bed so I wanted to keep the tradition.

While max ate he asked me more questions about Bella. He would always ask the same questions in hopes I would answer all of them. I do have to admit that I would tell him more and more each time he asked. He seemed to have a fascination with her that I didn't quite understand, it was almost like he was asking questions a son would ask about his mother. He always wanted me to tell him about the first day I met Bella. After I taught him her song on the piano he would play it everyday. Last night when I was tucking him in he said she was just as beautiful as her picture and that he had a feeling when he first saw the picture that it was the girl I always talked about.

"Edward you should tell her you still love her." Max said pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Oh and how do you know I still love her." I jokingly tussled his hair.

"Don't be stupid Edward you know you do, plus I can see it in your eyes when I ask you about her." I smiled, this kid was to smart for his own good.

After breakfast we went over to Emmett and Rosalie's so we could pick up Gracie. Rose had a doctor's appointment because she had been getting really bad migraines and Emmett had to leave early in the morning to go to the shop for a few hours before the party.

Emmett had his own car repair shop and one of the guys that was working for him wasn't able to come in today because his wife went into labor.

After we got back to the house Max and Gracie ran out back to join the twins and Jasper in the pool. I am sure that I wasn't going to be getting him to do anything but that today. Luckily it was a sunny day today and my parents heated the pool specifically so the kids could swim all day.

I went and sat down on one of the lounge chairs next to Alice. I am sure she was trying to get a tan like always but we all knew that no good ever came of her trying to get some sun. All that ever happens is her getting sun burnt and having to have Jasper rub Aloe on her all day. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" I looked at her from out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you have sun block on Alice?" I asked still laughing.

"Shut it Edward, Jasper already made me put some on." I laughed even harder and she gave me a death glare.

"Now that's not very nice." I said picking her up to throw in the pool.

"Edward if you throw me in that pool so help me I will kick you're a……"

"Alice watch your language in front of the children." Jasper yelled from the pool. I didn't care if Alice was going to kick my ass. I would like to see her try. She was just under five feet tall and I was just shy of six foot.

I climbed up on the jumping rock that was at the deep end of the pool and tossed her in. When she hit the water she screamed something at me but I didn't catch it because I had jumped right after her so I was already under the water. As soon as I was above the water I was being pushed back under by Alice. I actually felt kind of bad for throwing her in considering she was all dolled up for the day and knowing her she had spent hours on doing her hair.

I apologized helping her out of the pool. She just flipped me off and ran for the door but not before I caught the smile that was on her face. I knew she wasn't mad after that.

For the next couple hours Jasper the kids and I played in the pool. We played Marco Polo, the color game and the kids dived for rings that me and Jasper would throw in different directions. Owen and Ayden were like little fishes when it came to swimming, I had never seen a four year old swim as good as them.

"Lunch is ready and Edward I am so glad you invited Bella over." Esme came out to get us for lunch and after all that swimming I was starving.

When I was drying off I realized what else she had sad. I never told her I was inviting Bella over so that must mean she was here. I began drying off faster, excited to see Bella again.

When I opened the sliding glass door I saw Bella sitting with Alice in the living room. I noticed she didn't have a plate of food so I decided I would get her some hoping she didn't already eat. After dishing us both a plate I started to walk over to them but something caught my eye.

"What are you doing?" I asked Max but I already knew what he was doing.

"Ummm nothing I was just…..ummm……..alright you caught me." I chuckled I knew there was know way he would be able to make up an excuse.

"Here anything interesting?" I asked hoping he had.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He tried to grab one of my plates but I held it over is head.

"No no no that is for Bella, You have to go get your own." I kicked his butt towards the kitchen.

He laughed but ran off to get some food. After he left I leaned against the wall doing the same exact thing he was just caught doing.

Listening

"So have you changed your mind than?" I heard my sister ask.

"I don't know if I should tell him it's been eight years." Bella answered her but I was confused as ever. Where they talking about me?

"There was a reason I didn't tell him you moved to Seattle."

"I know at first I didn't want him to know but after seeing him I just don't know what to think." I knew they were talking about me but why would she not want me to know she was moving to Seattle, maybe her and Jake where back together. I really didn't want to listen to the rest if that was the case so I decided know would be the time to intervene.

"Hello lady's, Bella I wasn't sure if you ate so I brought you a plate of food."

She smiled at me. "Actually I haven't thank you." She looked at Alice and I could see her tell her something with her eyes.

"So nice of you to think of your sister." Alice said sarcastically.

"You have a husband have him make you a plate." I told her. She got up to leave and I am sure it was to go yell at Jasper for not waiting on her hand and foot.

When she was out of sight I turned back to look at Bella. "So what where you two talking about?" I'm sure she wasn't going to tell me they were talking about me but I asked anyways.

"Just me moving back to Seattle and stuff." I nodded.

"I know I just saw you last night but how have you been, I mean other than moving and stuff?" I wanted to mostly know if her and Jake where together but I didn't want to ask straight out.

"I'm ok, I have been a little stressed lately but that's mostly because I have had to much on my mind to write." I wondered what had been on her mind but it was another thing I was not sure if I could just come out and ask.

I decided I was going to ask about Jake hoping to get the information I wanted. "I bet Jake is excited about you moving to Seattle."

"Sure I guess, I mean he's glad I'm closer." Maybe that was why she moved to Seattle, to be closer to him. I frowned at the thought and I think Bella noticed.

"Edward are you trying to ask if me and Jake are together?"

"Well I didn't want to just come out and ask it but yes I was." I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Were not together anymore, we tried the long distance thing when I was in phoenix but it didn't work out."

"So you moved to Seattle to be closer to him." She laughed.

"Not at all." I let out a breath I did not no I was holding. "Me and Jake are just friends and it is going to stay that way, I had other reasons for moving." She blushed and I wished I could read her mind at that moment.

"Bella I'm really glad you moved back." I wanted to say so much more but at that moment the sliding glass door slammed shut. I turned to look to see who slammed the door and I saw a very sad looking Max running up the stairs.

I excused myself from Bella and ran up the stairs after him. When I got to his room I saw him on his bed reading Treasure Island.

"You can't escape that way you know." I said sitting down next to him. "I knew a girl once who tried to get rid of her problems through reading but whenever she would stop all her problems were still there." I remembered whenever Bella was having a bad day or feeling guilty for us keeping a secret from Jake she would read and not stop, it never helped it always just seemed to make her mad that life can't be perfect like in her fairytales.

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want the Mason's to be my family." He cried. "What if they don't love me and hurt me like Tanya and James." I wasn't sure what brought this on. I knew he was scared of being beat again but I trusted that the Masons would take good care of him. I had to believe that.

"Edward why can't you be my dad like Jasper is to Owen and Ayden."

"You know why buddy, we have gone over this, they won't let me adopt you because I am not married."

"You could marry Bella and than adopt me." I smiled at the thought of marring Bella but even if I could it would be to late.

"I don't think Bella wants to marry me and even if she did it would be to late. The Masons already have adopted you, they really want you as part of there family." He wiped the remaining tears of his face. "You don't want to be part of my family anyways, Alice would drive you nuts." I tried to lighten the mood and it seemed to work cause he was laughing.

"Yeah and you snore."

"I do not." I tickled him. He yelled for me to stop but I ignored him. "Say uncle." I said while still tickling him.

"Okay okay uncle." I laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Edward."

"I will always be there whenever you need me I promise." I held out my pinky and he took it with his own. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Now why don't we go open the thousands of presents that are down stairs?" We stood up and turned around and were met with the faces of every single one of my family.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" I asked. My mother nodded her head with tears in her eyes. I looked over to see a blushing Bella looking down at her feet. I am sure knowing she felt like she was intruding in on a private moment.

Max just rolled his eyes and pulled me towards the door. My family walked out the door first and I followed behind. I looked back to see Bella whispering something in Max's ear. I was going to ask what they were whispering about but I figured I would get it out of him later.

The rest of the night we did all the regular birthday traditions. We sang happy birthday and Max blew out his candles. While we ate cake he opened his presents. He was really happy when he saw that I got him Rock Band and a new X-Box 360. I also got him some books and movies. Alice got him clothes of course, I think she probably filled his whole winter wardrobe.

My parents got him camping gear. My mother had mentioned to him on the phone one time that my father takes us boys on a week long camping trip every summer, he told her that he always wanted to go camping but never has. So they got him his own sleeping bag and tent. Emmett's family got him a new baseball bat and glove and Bella gave him a card with money in it. She told him that she was not sure what he liked so she figured he could pick out his own present.

He was super excited about the money and told me I had to take him to the book store as soon as we got back home. You had to laugh at that. Who would think that the first thing an eight year old would want to do with his birthday money would be to go to the bookstore.

It started to get late and I was really happy that Bella had actually stayed the whole time. Emmett and Rose headed to bed in his old room after Gracie fell asleep on one of the couches. Alice and Jasper went to put the boys to bed and my parents had gone to bed awhile ago. I sat on the couch going over the day with Max and Bella. I was glad he had a good day that's really all I wanted out of it.

"Well I probably should go." Bella stood up to get her things. And both me and Max walked her to the door.

"Can you come over tomorrow?" Max asked her. I turned to look at her hoping she would.

"I don't know." She looked at me asking me if that was what I wanted to.

"We could go for a hike or something...maybe to the meadow." She smiled when I said meadow. I actually missed going there. I tried once after everything that happened but it wasn't the same with out her.

"Yeah that would be fun." Max hugged her goodbye and told me he was going to bed leaving just the two of us.

"I'm really glad you came today."

"Yeah me to."

We had one of those awkward silent moments where we both wanted to say something but were afraid of what the other person would think. I decided to just go out and say what I was going to say just to break the tension.

I guess she thought the same thing as me because we started to talk at the same time. "Bella." "Edward."

"You go first." We both said again. She started to laugh and that broke me.

"I really missed that."

"Yeah me to." I knew she meant the same thing. I remembered what Max said this morning 'Just tell her you still love her' but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe with her now living in Seattle we could date.

I hugged her goodbye and it wasn't awkward like it was at the store last night. This was the kind of hug you would give a long lost lover that had just come back into your life. Neither of us wanted to let go of each other, so we just sat there on the doorstep holding on to each other like one of us would slip away at any second.

**A/N: I don't know the real laws or rules of adopting but in this story in order for Edward to adopt he has to be married. This chapter took me awhile to write so I hope it turned out okay. I only noticed I have one person leaving me comments. You know who you are so thank you. But if any one else is reading this please review and give me your take on the story.**


	4. Twenty Questions and Pizza Delivery

**BPOV**

"I didn't know you were leaving so early." Jake said when he noticed I was packing up my suitcase. I was staying at his house this weekend to help him with his dad. After my father past away I sold the house so I really didn't have anywhere else to stay.

"I'm not, I was just getting my stuff ready."

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked. I hadn't told him I was hanging out with Edward. I wasn't sure what he would think but I really didn't care anymore, he had no rights over me, we weren't together and I was getting pretty tired of the fact that he thought he thought he was in charge of me.

"Actually I am going to hang out with Edward." Jake started to shake with anger but it passed quick. He still was furious with Edward over what happened between us. "I don't know why you still have a grudge against him?" And I really didn't, it had been eight years.

"Because your still in love with him." He mumbled under his breath, he probably wasn't expecting me to hear.

"What?"

"You know what I said, and anyways didn't you go over to the Cullen's last night?" He was starting to yell.

"I don't care what you think anymore Jake. I did what you asked and look how that turned out. Edward was my friend to and I really miss him, please just understand." I tried to hold my anger all I could. I really didn't want to start another fight with Jake it seemed that's all we ever did. We had one of those love hate relationships. Both times we tried to be a couple we were off and on so much that I just decided we were better friends. I really did love Jacob, he was my best friend and it was best that way.

"I want you to be happy Bella but does it have to be with him?"

"Jake it's not like Edward still has feelings for me besides if he did what would it hurt if we got back together? The two of you use to be such good friends." I wished they would just make up already, it's not like me and Jake were ever going to be together again, he was going to have to let go of me sometime, no matter if it was with Edward or someone else.

"Hmmmph." I guess that was the end of it for Jake.

"Well I am going to go hiking with him and Max today before I go back to Seattle." I was really excited for today, I knew Jake was going to be upset about it so I wanted to get all my stuff in my car so I wouldn't have to come back.

"Who's Max?"

"He's Edward's little brother, I told you how Edward did that big brother program."

After I was done packing Jake helped me put my things in the car. I gave him a hug and told him I would call him when I got home to let him know I was okay. He was a little upset I was leaving right after I hung out with Edward. He was taking it better than I thought he would. Maybe it was the fact that we were older and had more sense. I sure wasn't going to be stupid about it this time. I wanted Edward back in my life.

Alice called me this morning to tell me to come over early so she could say goodbye. Her family's flight left this morning and I wasn't going to be able to see her for a few months. When I got there Jasper was loading up the rental car.

"Bella I'm so glad you made it." Alice hugged me. "Was Jacob okay with you hanging out with Edward?" She whispered in my ear.

"I'm not sure but I really don't care."

"Good, you shouldn't care anymore." I didn't want to admit that I did care a little, I was still scared of loosing Jake over this but I made the decision that he was not going to be in charge of my life anymore. If that meant loosing him than I was going to be okay with it.

I was going to miss Alice, we never got to hang out like old times with us living so far apart. Now that I lived in Seattle I was going to be able to drive down every time she visited her parents.

Alice's whole family was on the porch giving hugs and saying goodbye. I noticed how cute Max was with the two little boys. He was trying to teach them some dance moves and I have to say he was very good. I had never seen an eight year old move has well as he did.

It made me sad to think about the situation he was in before he went to the orphanage, he was such a smart and talented kid. I didn't even want to imagine him being hurt like that. I was thankful that Edward had stepped in to be his big brother, he would be a good role model. He told me it was really hard with Max at first but he couldn't give up on him. That's Edward though, always thinking of everyone but himself.

"What's in the bag?" Max asked as we were walking back into the house after Alice left.

"I packed us a lunch for are hike?" He licked his lips and tried to look into the bag. I pulled it away and told him he would have to wait until lunch.

I wasn't to keen on hiking when Edward mentioned it but I knew I wanted to spend the day with him and max.

I didn't remember the hike to the meadow being so hard though. Maybe it was because I was out of shape. I guess I was going to have to start going to the gym. Max would have pretty much ran the whole way if he knew where we were going. Edward offered to carry me a few times. I wasn't about to let that happen, for one it would make him to tired to go back and two I was trying to prove to my self that I wasn't as out of shape as I was.

I couldn't help but smile when I got to the meadow. It was just as beautiful as I remembered. There seemed to be more flowers than I remembered but it was just as green as before. It was just as perfect.

"It's still just as beautiful." I said to Edward.

"I know." But when I looked at Edward he wasn't looking at the meadow. He was looking at me.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts of Edward thinking I was beautiful by spreading the blanket I brought on the ground and pulling the food out of the basket. Last night when I got back to Jake's from Edward's I couldn't sleep so I rummaged through all his cupboards finding stuff I could make for today. I ended up making potato salad and some chocolate cake. I also made turkey sandwiches this morning to go with it.

I made sure I left Jake some money for all the stuff I used, I didn't want to just leave after using almost half of what he had. I also left most of the cake for him and some potato salad so he would have lunch for today, maybe even a couple days after that but knowing Jake it probably would be gone by the end of the day.

I had a lot of fun hanging out with Max, he was a really funny kid. He reminded me like a little Emmett. They were both really smart but still had the kid inside them, although Max still was a kid. If I ever had a son I wouldn't mind if they turned out like Max.

The hike back he decided he wanted to play twenty questions. I thought it was funny because that was one of the first games I ever played with Edward.

"Alright first question. What's your favorite color?" I laughed another first that Edward had asked me.

I of course answered the same. "Green." He smiled.

"Is it because Edward's eyes are green." It was but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I believe it was my turn. What's your favorite video game?"

"Super Smash Brothers. Now you have to answer my question." I looked over at Edward to see he was looking at me.

"Why don't you ask him he knows the answer to that."

"Well is it?" He asked Edward. Edward smiled and nodded his head up and down.

"Okay my turn again." I thought for a second. "What is your favorite book?" I wanted to ask him this because I knew he was into books as much as I was.

"Treasure Island."

We kept asking each other questions until we were back to the car. I found out a lot about Max. He was left handed, he loved dogs, he wanted to be a doctor like Edward when he got older and he was scared of the dark.

"Last question." I turned to look at Max in the back buckling his seat belt. "How come Elizabeth didn't choose Easton?" I was confused, first because Elizabeth did choose Easton and second because he had read my book.

"You've read my book?"

"Not exactly." He looked up at Edward almost asking for permission for something. "Edwards read it to me." Edward smiled at him and I knew there was something they weren't saying.

"Well I guess Edward read it to you wrong because Elizabeth did choose Easton."

"No she didn't." I was beginning to think Max wasn't talking about the book, he was talking about the story behind the book.

"You know your a lot smarter than I give you credit for." He smiled at me, probably because he knew I finally got what he was saying. Edward just sat there listening to are conversation, I'm sure he was waiting for the answer just as Max was.

I decided to just go with the truth. "I think Elizabeth was scared to choose Easton, she was scared of what would happen if Easton didn't love her like she loved him." Edward looked a little sad after I told them. He never wanted to know the reason before. I never got the chance to explain.

"I think Easton should have told Elizabeth how much he loved her." Max stated.

Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined are fingers together. "Me to." He said.

**EPOV**

I dropped Bella of at her car after hiking. It was really nice spending the morning with her and Max. It felt like we were actually a family.

The drive back to Seattle was Quiet. Max was worn out from hiking, well I am sure it was the whole weekend in general. I wasn't looking forward to going home. I was mostly dreading taking max back to the orphanage. I was wishing I could just take him home with me.

I kept thinking about how I should have tried harder to figure out away to make Max my son. You know the meaning of 'you don't know what you had tell it's gone'? Well I sure no what it means. First Bella and know Max, next time I think I will know better.

I knew the Mason's were good people, so I wasn't worried about him going to a good home. I just had this feeling that I wasn't going to get to see him very much. I didn't know what I was going to do if that happens. He was part of my family.

"Max wake up." I shook him lightly so I wouldn't startle him.

"Hmmmmm." He mumbled.

"Were back." He looked out the window and frowned. I knew he was not thrilled, it was a struggle just to get him back in the car after telling my parents goodbye. He held on to my mother like it was life or death.

I went to grab his stuff out of the back seat but realized it was going to take a couple of trips to get all the gifts he received. After the last of the stuff was safely in Max's room I left him to put it away so I could go talk to Kate.

I knocked on the door before entering. Kate was at her desk reading a book, I chuckled when I saw that it was by Isabella Swan. Kate looked up from her book after she marked her page.

"Well how was the trip?"

"It was a lot of fun. Max was great, my family loved him but I knew they would."

"Well I'm glad you guys had a nice time.""The Mason's will be coming to get Max tomorrow evening and I thought it would be a good idea if you were here." I shook my head. Of course I would. He was scared to death and I wasn't going to let him go through it alone.

After talking to Kate I went to say goodbye to Max. I let him know I would be there tomorrow to help him pack the rest of his things before the Mason's picked him up. I hugged him a lot longer than usual. After being with him all weekend it was going to be weird not having him just down the hall.

When I got home it was only seven. I was a little tired but my mind was screaming with thoughts of tomorrow so I wasn't able to sleep. I wondered if Bella has got back in town yet. I knew she left around the same time as us because she said she was going to visit her friend Angela before leaving.

I picked up my phone and scrolled to the second name in my phone list and pushed send.

The line rang three times before she picked up. "Hello." She sounded tired and I hoped I didn't wake her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you I can call back another time."

"NO, I mean it's fine I was just reading." I laughed.

"I just wanted to call and see If you got back safe."

"Yep, I just got back a little bit ago."

"Oh, ok than..." I stopped not sure how to start a conversation.

"Edward?"

"Yeah I'm still here."

"I was wondering, well, I was going to order me a pizza and I thought maybe if you haven't eaten yet you could come over. You don't have to I just thought, well you no I was thinking I can't eat it all by myself, I can even order your favo..."

I cut of her rambling off even though I found it very cute. "Bella I would love to come have dinner with you."

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

I got her new address and told her I would just pick up the pizza on the way over. I was actually starving, I hadn't eaten sense the hiking trip. When I got of the phone with her I took a five minute shower and than put on some sweats.

I stopped at the pizza place down the street from me, well it was actually down the street from her to, turns out we only live a few blocks from each other.

When I got to her apartment building I buzzed so she could let me up. "Pizza Delivery."

"Hey come on up." The door buzzed and I made my way up to her apartment number.

She was already standing in the door jam waiting for me. "Well hello beautiful, nice pajamas." I said when I noticed her pajama bottoms. "I can't believe you kept those for eight years."

"O my god." She blushed. "I totally forgot I was wearing these." I had to say though I was very flattered that she still wore my clothes. She looked damn sexy in them to.

"So do you still have my underwear?" I was only half joking.

That made her blush go ten more shades of red. "I a...ummmmm...I" She stuttered.

"You do don't you." I smiled.

"Alright fine I do but that's just because there to comfortable to get rid of, happy now." I wiggled my eyebrows. "Oh just give me the damn pizza."

While we ate we reminisced about the past. We talked about high school and all are old friends. We laughed about all the stupid pranks Emmett use to pull on chief Swan. I missed her laugh so much, It was one of the things I missed most about her.

"Ugh I'm stuffed."

"I know I can't believe we ate the whole thing." I leaned back on the couch.

She laughed. "Speak for your self I only ate three slices."

"I know I'm sorry I guess I was really hungry."

"It's fine your a man, your going to need the energy." I looked at her sceptically. "No, I meant you know for work and stuff." I laughed, I wished there was going to be some 'and stuff'.

I woke up with Bella in my arms around one in morning. I guess we had fallen asleep during the movie we were watching. I didn't want to wake her so I slowly pulled my arm out from underneath her and got of the couch. I laid a blanket over the top of her and kissed her forehead.

I went into her kitchen so I could find a piece of paper and a pen to write her a note. I found one laying on top of the counter by her cell phone. I smiled when I saw my name with a bunch of hearts written around it. I used the same paper to write her a note.

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye but you looked to beautiful to wake. I am going to be busy today but I will call you when I can. Love Edward._

I wrote her name at the top and drew little hearts around it just like she did on mine. I stuck it on the fridge with a magnate where she could see it but as I did one of the pictures fell to the ground. I bent down to pick it up and noticed it was a picture of her and I. It was one of the last days we were together before Jake found out. I didn't even remember it being taken or who took it.

I was surprised actually because I didn't think anyone knew about us. But in the picture you had to know that we were together. We were sitting on my old bed and I was whispering something in her ear, she had one of her hands on my chest and I was holding the other one. She had wide eyes and a huge smile on her face. I tried to recall that exact moment but nothing came to me.

I was just going to have to ask her about it.

**A/N: I have been on a roll today. I updated both my stories, I wrote one more chapter for More Than Words witch will get posted today or tomorrow and I have two more chapters written for this story that will also get posted this week. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I wanted to write some cute E&B stuff and I hope it turned out all right.  
**


	5. What The Hell Alice?

**BPOV**

_"__Hey Swan, you wanna come over tonight and watch a movie?" I turned to see Edward leaning on the locker next to mine._

_"__Like I would want to watch movies with you. Where's Jake anyways." I asked._

_"__He's going to Seattle for the weekend to visit his Aunt. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."_

_I'm sure that would be surprising considering me and Jake told each other everything, we were best friends. "Yeah well we kind of got into an argument this morning so were not on speaking terms."_

_"__Oh well I guess your free this weekend. So I'll pick you up at six and we can go to my house." He gave me a seductive smile._

_"__I told you I didn't want to watch movies with you." I tried to sound serious but he wasn't falling for it._

_He bent down to whisper in my ear. "Well I guess we will have to find something else to do than."_

_I shook from his breath in my ear but held my ground. "Whatever just don't expect any cuddling during the movie."_

_"__I was planning on skipping cuddling and heading right into….."_

_"__BELLA." Edward was cut of by a yelling Jake coming down the hall. We jumped apart, both a little flush from what he was about to say. "Bella I know your not talking to me but I have to let you know I won't be here this weekend so any plans we had are going to have to wait."_

_"__It's fine Jake Edward already told me, and anyways what makes you think after what you said this morning I would keep any plans we had." I turned back to get the rest of my books from my locker letting Jake know I was still upset with him._

_"__Well I'm sure Eddie here can keep you company while I'm gone." He slapped Edward on the back._

_"__I think I could do that." Edward winked at me when Jake wasn't paying attention. "You wouldn't mind hanging out with me right Bella?"_

_"__Sure. I guess." I said._

_"__Oh come on Bella Edward's not gonna bite."_

_I looked at Edward. "I bet." I tried to hide my smile._

_After school I went home to shower and change before Edward picked me up. I was eating a bowl of cereal when he arrived. We went straight to his house, turns out his parents went to Portland for the night and Emmett was staying at his girlfriends. I wasn't sure were Alice was but she wasn't home. We were alone._

_"__So are you hungry, we could order a pizza." He asked unlocking his front door._

_"__Not really."_

_After he got the door opened he ushered me inside, he followed after and shut the door behind him. I had been waiting all day for us to be alone so as soon as we were inside and out of veiw I turned around and pushed him against the wall. I attacked his lips with my own, I've wanted to kiss him ever sense that intense moment at my locker. _

_"__I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you all day." He flipped us around so I was against the door know. I slowly brought both my legs up around his waist to pull him closer to my core. I let out a small moan when I felt that he was already raring to go. _

_"__Do you feel how hard you make me?" He broke the kiss to whisper in my ear. "Can you help me with that."_

_"__I think I would be willing to help you." He pulled us away from the wall not breaking are kiss and carried me up the stairs to his bedroom. We were never alone in his house before. We hadn't had sex yet because Edward said he wanted both are first times to be in a bed and not in the back seat of his car or on the hard ground of are meadow. I was okay with that. I was never ready before now anyways._

_Edward laid me on his bed and slowly lifted my shirt over my head. He did the same to his before crawling on top of me. He started attacking my lips again working his way down my neck and all the way to my chest. He unsnapped my bra and pulled it of before he started kissing and sucking on my breast. "Beautiful" He mumbled before taking one of my nipples into his mouth. _

_I couldn't help the moan that escaped. "mmmmmm, please more." He started sucking and licking his way down my stomach but stopped write when he got to the waist band of my jeans. "Please don't stop."_

_"__Don't stop what?" He knew what I wanted but he wasn't going to keep going without some encouragement from me. "Tell me what you want Bella."_

_"__I need you to lick and suck on me...lower." I was never any good at dirty talk but when I looked him in the eyes I could see all the lust in them. "Please Edward." I guess that was enough begging on my part because my pants were off in a heartbeat._

_"__Your so wet for me." He said when he saw that I had totally soaked through my underwear, He pulled them down my legs with kisses following his fingers. "Spread your legs for me Bella." I did as was told._

_he kissed back up me legs and another moan came out when he spread me open even farther with his fingers. He started with the lightest of licks and the more moans that escaped my mouth the faster he moved his tongue. I couldn't take it anymore I was on the verge of pure ecstasy, but I needed more._

_"__Edward I'm so close." He kissed his was back up my body until he was at my mouth. I undid the buckle on his pants but he stopped me before I could get the zipper all the way down. He looked me in the eyes and I nodded to let him know that I didn't want to stop this time. I continued to unzip his pants and he helped me take them the rest of the way off._

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall, a creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall, all my precious secrets yeah, you know them all, don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall.

What the hell. I reached over and grabbed my phone of the night stand. "There better be a good reason why your waking me Alice and why the hell did you change your ring tone."

"Well aren't wee cheery this morning."

"What do you want I was just about to have sex."

"ooooooo were you dreaming about my brother?"

"Alice, first of all I wouldn't tell you if it was, ewe gross, and second of all, well, there is no second."

"Oh so it was about my brother. I don't know why you two just don't get it over with and confess your undying love for each other."

"Because Alice Edward doesn't love me it was just a fling remember."

"Was it?" Not to me but I was sure that was how he felt about it.

I talked to Alice on the phone for a couple of hours. Phone calls were all we really had anymore because she lived in California. I only got to see her when she would visit her family in Forks. I always took the time to visit the same time she did. It was hard to be so far from your best friend.

Alice worked for one of the top fashion Magazines in the world and Jasper was a pediatrician at one of the children's hospitals there. I flew out there a couple times to visit and she had done the same when I lived in phoenix. I was sure with me in Seattle we were going to get to see each other more.

I talk to Alice about how I spent Sunday night with Edward, she couldn't stop squealing, she always wanted us to get together again. She was the only person that knew we were having a fling together. We hid it pretty well, but one day Alice caught us making out in the backseat of his car. I thought she was going to be angry that I was hiding it from her but she said that she already knew what was going on she just needed to catch us in the act.

She always thought we would be perfect together and she didn't understand why I cared so much about what Jake would think. She kept it a secret for me anyways but still insisted that I just tell Jake what was going on between me and Edward.

"Speaking of Edward, have you talked to him lately?" I asked Alice because the last I heard from him was the note he left me on my fridge Sunday night.

"No why? I just figured he was busy this week." He said he was going to be busy but I thought he would have at least called by now.

"Well he left a note Sunday saying he was going to call but it's already Friday."

"Have you tried him? You could always go to the hospital." She didn't sound to worried.

"Your right maybe I will do that."

"Ok, well listen I have to go but when you tell my brother that your in love with him, call me." We said goodbye and I promised I would call her as soon as I talk to Edward.

The rest of the weekend I tried to call Edward but he wasn't taking my calls. I left messages but he never called back. I left it alone the rest of the week. I was busy with other things. I had a deadline that was fast approaching, my publisher wanted me to have the last chapter of my book finished by the end of the month.

I tried to go over everything in my head that happened Sunday. I thought the weekend of Max's birthday we were finally starting to be friends again. When he called me Sunday night I was extremely happy. I really wanted to see him again, I was really sad after he dropped me off at my car in Forks.

I was really nervous to ask him to come over to my apartment. I was even more embarrassed when he saw that I still had his pajamas.

We ended up watching Be Kind Rewind that night, it felt almost like a first date, we were sitting next to each other on the couch, so close are sides were touching. Are hands kept inching closer together, I think he even tried the yawn and stretch move. When he finally did hold my hand I laid my head on his shoulder.

Some time during the movie we ended up in a laying position. He was behind me with his arm under my head and the other one around my waist rubbing small circles into my stomach.

We must have fallen asleep like that because when I woke up the next morning he was gone the only thing left of him was that note I found on the refrigerator. I couldn't come up with a reason why he wouldn't have called me yet.

By the time Friday came again I was going crazy analyzing everything I had said to him. I decided to just go to the hospital to see if he was working.

"I'm sorry Miss, Dr. Cullen hasn't been in sense the Monday before last." The nurse at the front desk told me. I wondered why Edward would need time off, I knew he loved his job and would never take that much time off unless it was a family emergency.

I fished for my phone in my purse so I could call Alice to see if she knew what was going on. I hadn't talk to her sense last Friday so I assumed everything was ok.

"Alice Hale please." I said to the secretary that answered the phone.

"Hold on one second while I see if she is available." I was hoping she wasn't in a meeting or something.

"This is Alice."

"Alice it's Bella. Do you know why Edward hasn't been at work for almost two weeks? I came to the hospital and they said he took some time off."

"Bella slow down, Esme called me this morning. I was going to call you but I got really busy." I was getting impatient already I needed to know if Edward was okay. "I don't think he's sick or anything but he could really use you right now. Go see him and let him tell you what has been going on." I wanted Alice to just tell me what was going on but I am sure she didn't feel like it was her place to say anything because she just kept telling me to go over to his apartment.

After I got of the phone with Alice I tried to call Edward one last time before I went and broke down the door to his place.

By some miracle he picked it up after a couple of rings. "Hello."

"Edward." He sighed and I wondered if he didn't want to talk to me. "Are you ok? You havn't returned any of my calls. I talked to Alice today and she said you weren't doing that great." There was a pause.

"I guess you could say that."

"I went to see you at work and they said you havn't been there sense the Monday before last. Are you sick?"

"Yeah I am." He wasn't giving me much to work with but his voice sounded really raspy and shaky.

"Edward are you ok?"

"Not really." I knew there was something else wrong, there had to be a reason why he hadn't called me and why he took so much time of work. Alice did say he had something going on. I wasn't sure what it was but I hoped it wasn't him not wanting to have a relationship with me.

"I'm coming over." He really did sound like he needed someone to talk to and weather or not he wanted it to be me I was going to find out.

**A/N: So that was my first attempt at some sort of lemon. I have to admit that I love when people have lemons in there story's. So anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I have the next chapter ready to be posted I just want to know what you all think of this one first. I don't expect a lot reviews like some writers but it's always nice to here what people think.**

**I also wanted to say there is a picture of Max on my homepage. If you all don't know who Jonah Bobo is go take a look. He is a really cut kid and the reason for my story.**

**One more thing, someone asked me how old E&B are so if any one is wondering they are both 26. They where together when they where 18 there senior year of high school. I figured eight years was a good age to make Max and when I counted up from 18 it was a perfect age for the two of them. Not to old not to young.  
**


	6. Where's Max and No More Secrets

I wasn't able to concentrate at work on Monday because all I could think about was Bella. I was so happy she moved to Seattle. It felt so right to have her in my arms the night before, I didn't want to have to leave. I was going to call her and ask her on a real date after I got back from helping Max with packing but things had changed.

A lot had changed and my mind had shut down. Mr. Mason pulled me aside after we had all of Max's stuff in the truck. He told me that he accepted a job offer in Colorado and they wanted him out there as soon as possible. I couldn't believe it, they where taking Max and leaving. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that they couldn't do that to us, Max was going to be heart broken. I finally was starting to be okay with the whole adoption, thinking that nothing would change.

But know this. They already bought a house and had a truck come get there stuff. They hadn't told Max yet they wanted to make sure I knew first. Mrs. Mason kept telling me how sorry she was that she was splitting us up but it was such a great job opportunity that they had to take it. She said she loved Max, and was really excited to have him as part of there family and that they still planned on adopting him no matter if Mr. Mason took the job or not.

When we told Max he through a fit, he told me it was all my fault for not adopting him. He said that I was selfish and that I didn't love him. He even told me he hated me and that he was glad he didn't ever have to see me again.

I felt like I was going to have a panic attack when he was yelling at me. Max wasn't my kid but it sure felt like it, and when he told me he hated me my heart broke into a million pieces. I really felt like I was loosing a part of me.

I just sat there and let him yell and when he was done I pulled him into a hug. "Max I love you so much. It is my fault and I'm so sorry." We both were crying. "You will be fine. I will call you every day and come visit you as much as I can." Max didn't say anything he just nodded his head. "Please call me if you need anything."

I was so mad at the Masons for springing this on me right before they where going to leave. I couldn't believe that Kate didn't even tell me. I couldn't even look at her after the Mason's drove off with Max. She tried to talk to me but the only thing I said to her was "How could you not tell me?"

I just sat and watched two people take away my reason for living and she didn't even have the curtsy to tell me that it wasn't just around the corner that they would be taking him, it was in a whole other state.

I left without saying anything else to her, she tried to apologize but I ignored it. I just climbed in my car and drove home.

When I got home I wanted to throw everything I had against the wall. I was so mad. I felt like I lost a child.

The next day I didn't even think about showing up for work. I barley slept a wink the whole night. When the Chief Resident called to see if there was a reason I didn't show up for my shift I had to tell him what happened. He told me that they would put me on a sick leave because I was probably to emotionally unstable to help patients.

I was stuck in a depression.

I called Max everyday for almost two weeks, but he never wanted to talk to me. Mrs. Mason said he wasn't talking to anyone, they even had to take his meals to his room so he would eat. The only time he would come out was when he had to go to school but when it was over he was right back in his room.

He seemed to be doing the same exact thing I was, the difference being I didn't have school and the only people I had to bring me food was whatever take out I would order for the night.

I was laying on my bed when I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. Thinking it was Max I picked it up after about the second ring. I didn't even look at the caller ID before saying hello.

"Edward." CRAP. I totally forgot I had not talk to Bella sense that Sunday night we spent together. I wondered if Alice told her what happened. I knew she had been trying to call me but every time I thought about calling her back my mind would drift to other things. It's not that I didn't want to talk to her I just wasn't ready to tell anyone what happened. The only reason Alice found out was because of my mother and the only reason she found out was because she threatened on my voice mail that if I did not call her and tell her why I haven't returned her calls and why I haven't been at work she was going to drive down here and kick my ass.

"Are you ok? You haven't returned any of my calls. I talked to Alice today and she said you weren't doing that great."

I guess Alice didn't tell her what happened. I wanted to tell her I was doing horrible. I wanted to tell her I lost my son. And I wanted to tell her it was all my fault and that Max hated me for it. But I didn't.

"I guess you could say that."

"I went to see you at work and they said you haven't been there sense the Monday before last. Are you sick?" I was emotionally depressed.

"Yeah I am." My voice sounded shaky.

"Edward are you ok?" I sighed.

Maybe if I told her the truth about what was wrong she would help me. "Not Really." I was a little nervous about what she was going to say next. I wasn't sure if she would be worried or just hang up on me for not calling her the past couple weeks.

She said something I totally unexpected. "I'm coming over." With out another word she hung up the phone. I wasn't even sure if she knew where I lived. I thought about calling her back but there was a knock on my door ten minutes later.

"Wow that was quick." I said after letting her in. She looked around my apartment and saw what a mess it was. There was take out cartons everywhere, clothes lying all over the floor, and my mail was sprawled out all over the coffee table.

I was really embarrassed that I hadn't cleaned up after my self. I began to worry that it probably smelt really bad from all the left over food boxes. I lifted my arms to smell myself while Bella was still looking around my apartment. "Do you wanna tell me what the hell happened." She turned back around to take in my full appearance. I was in the same sweats I had wore to her house the last time I saw her. I hadn't done any laundry so it was the only thing I had left to wear.

"He's gone." she looked confused.

"Who?"

I sat down and put my head in my hands. "Max, the Mason's moved to Colorado, I didn't even know until the day before they left. I went over there to help him pack up the rest of his stuff to move to there house and it turned out I was packing him to move out of the state."

Bella sat down next to me and took my hand in hers. "Edward I am so sorry why didn't you call and tell me?"

"At first I just wanted to be alone, I knew it would take some time but I thought I would get use to it." The tears where starting to come. I knew I was a guy but you would cry to if you lost your only son. "Bella I want him back. Even if it is not on paper he is my son." I loved him so much and it was killing me to have him this far away. The worst part was I couldn't do anything about it.

"I know Edward." She gave me a reassuring smile to let me no that it would be ok. "Look, why don't you go get in the shower and I will clean up your place and make you some healthy food for a change." She said giving a disgusting look to one of the Chinese cartons that had left over noodles in it sitting on the coffee table.

I started picking up some of the trash out of embarrassment. "You don't really need to do that."

"I want to help a besides we both no you need a shower." I stuck my nose inside my shirt to smell. It wasn't that bad but I couldn't remember the last time I had a shower. "I do kind of stink huh." she nodded.

It felt really nice to have a shower. I washed my body twice before getting out just to make sure all the stink was gone. When I got back out into the front room it looked totally different. I wasn't sure how she got it that clean in the twenty minutes I was in the shower, but it was spotless. She even put a load of my laundry in the washer.

Having Bella around really did make everything seem like it was going to be ok. I wanted to be so much more than friends with her but I was ok with where we were at for now.

"Thank you." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"For what." She was standing at the counter preparing the dinner she was going to make us.

"For this." I nodded in front of her. "And for just being here, I am really glad we can be friends again." She looked back down at the carrot she was chopping but not before I caught a glimpse of the frown on her face, I also thought I heard her say "Yeah, friends." but I wasn't sure.

It got silent for a moment before she started to speak again. "Edward can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Before, when me and you…….well were we, I mean did you."

Ring Ring Ring

Dammit, I really wanted to know what she was going to ask. I rushed to the phone hoping it was going to be max this time. "Hello."

"Edward sorry to interrupt but has Max called you we can't find him." WHAT!

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

"I took him to school this morning but he wasn't there when I went to pick him up. His teacher said she thought he was sick because he wasn't in class."

"AND YOUR JUST CALLING ME NOW." I growled into the phone.

"We thought we should look around here for a couple hours first, we didn't want to worry you."

"I should have known he would run away." I looked over at Bella. "I'm coming to Colorado." It was the last thing I said before hanging up the phone.

Bella heard the whole conversation and she had her bag in hand ready to go.

"I'm sorry but I have to go find him."

"I know I'm coming with you."

"Fine but I have to leave know, even if I have to drive the whole way." I grabbed my wallet and keys of the kitchen table and bolted for the door.

"MAX!" I through my hands around a crying and very scared looking little boy. "How did you get here?"

"With the money you gave me. I gave it to a bum to buy me a plane ticket."

I couldn't believe it. "If I was your father you would be so grounded right now." I looked him in the face to make sure he was really here before pulling him into another hug.

"Why aren't you, why didn't you try harder?" We both had tears streaming down are faces. "I wanted you to adopt me."

"I wanted to be your dad, you don't know how bad I wanted it, but it just wasn't in the cards for us buddy, but I will always be your brother, I will always be your friend."

"But I don't want to go back, please don't make me go." He begged. He had the saddest tears I had ever seen. I looked up at Bella and she was also crying. She knew that Max had to go back just as I did.

I called Max's parents while he helped Bella with the rest of the dinner. I told them how he showed up on my door step right when I was about to leave to go find him. They said that they were going to get the next available flight to Seattle. Mr. Mason thanked me and I told him to let me know when he found out what time he would be in Seattle.

After we had dinner Bella Helped me tuck Max into my bed. I told him that if it were up to me he would stay. He asked me if I could move to Colorado with him. I never thought of that before, it was sure something to consider. I really didn't have anything for me here. Bella was the only thing that would stop me from moving. I told him that I would think about it. I knew it was hard to be away from Max but I had waited eight years to have Bella back in my life.

After I plugged in the night light I shut the door and went and sat down on the couch with Bella. "I'm sorry about all this."

"It's fine you have no reason to apologize." It was just than that I remembered the conversation we were having before everything happened.

"Bella, what where you going to say earlier, you know before the Masons called."

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened between us. I was stupid. Jake was my best friend but…."

"DON'T! Please I can't do this tonight, not after everything that has happened. I can't just sit here and listen to you say that Jacob is more important me."

"But…."

"Please don't Bella."

"EDWARD WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME." She raised her voice enough that I knew she was angry but not enough to wake up Max.

"What Bella, What is so damn important that you can't wait to……"

"I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I chose wrong Edward. I should have chose you. I was in love with you." She stopped to take a breath and than in no more than a whisper she said "I'm still in love with you." She closed her eyes. I am sure she was scared of what me reaction would be. I have to say I was a little shocked at first but than I couldn't hide the ear to ear grin that was forming on my face.

I walked over to where she was now standing. I put both of my hands on the sides of her face and lifted her head so we were face to face. "Look at me." I whispered. She opened her eyes and I saw the unconditional love they held. "I have never stopped loving you." She laughed out what I'm sure where happy tears. "The day you chose Jake over me broke my heart but I have never once stopped."

"Edward I am so sorry, I made a huge mistake. Can you please forgive me? Can we try again? Please." She begged.

"What about Jake? He still hasn't forgiven me, he has some sort of claim over you isn't that why it never worked all those years ago."

She started to look angry. "Jacob needs to get over the fact that I am not his anymore, he doesn't own me Edward. We were kids back than and I was to scared to stand up for myself. After me and Jake broke up. I did feel like he had some sort of claim over me because we were so close. Edward he was my best friend and I felt horrible when he caught us together. He said that if I kept seeing you that it would cost me are friendship. He was so mad at me for hooking up with his best friend but I knew Jake still loved me. I thought that what we he had was just a fling even though I loved you with all my heart. I chose Jake because I wasn't sure I wanted to loose a best friend over someone I thought didn't love me."

I know I never said the words but how did she not know I loved her. How did she not see it in my eyes every time I looked at her. "I should have fought for you. I should have tried harder. I should have told you I loved you." Dammit how could I have been so stupid. I was so angry with myself.

"I should have known how you felt."

My heart was telling me to sweep her off her feet and kiss her senseless but my brain was telling me to take it slow. If I wanted a relationship with her it had to be different. It wasn't going to be all lust this time because I loved her and I wanted her to know that even without the physical stuff I still loved her.

"Bella I was not just some guy that wanted to get into your pants, I thought you would think better of me."

"I know……Do you think we could try again?"

"It's not going to be like last time, this time people will know……..Jake will know this time, no secrets."

"No secrets."

We talked for awhile before Bella went home. We mostly talked about Max. I don't think we would be here tonight, sitting on my couch holding hands talking and laughing if it weren't for him.

We decided we were going to try and take things slow with are relationship, go back to the first date stage because we never really had one to begin with. We never really had any date. We always had to sneak around so we never got to be a couple in the public eye.

When it got pretty late Bella decided it was time for her to go home. We hugged before leaving and had one chase kiss on the lips. I didn't try to deepen the kiss because I wasn't quite sure how far she wanted to go yet. After she was in her car headed down the road I pulled a blanket out of the closet laid back down on the couch, I could still smell Bella on the pillow she was using.

I was finally going to be able to sleep.

**A/N: Hope that explains some more if anyone was confused. Please Review!!**


	7. Laser Tag and Finally Home

**EPOV**

I woke up in the morning finally feeling like I had a descent nights sleep. It was more than descent, it was the best night sleep I had had in two weeks. I was so happy that I finally told Bella I loved her.

And she loved me.

I still wasn't sure what we were. I knew we were taking it slow but I wanted her to be mine officially. I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend. I knew I didn't want to just assume even if she did. I still wanted to ask her and I was planning on doing it sometime today.

The Mason's called early this morning to say they would be in town by seven. I was excited that I would get to have Max for the day. They said they were going to make a pit stop at there lawyers before they came to the apartment. I wanted to ask why they still had the same lawyer in Seattle when they lived all the way in Colorado but knew it was none of my business.

Max, Bella and I planned on hanging out all day. Bella wanted to take Max to the Museum. I personally didn't want to go but I knew it was something that both Bella and Max loved.

After the Museum we went to lunch and the movies. I wanted to get as much stuff as I could in with Max because I knew he would be leaving at the end of the day.

Bella said she felt like she was interfering in are time together but both Max and I reassured her that we really wanted her there. Luckily I had him for all the begging, he was to cute to turn down.

"Can we go play laser tag? Max asked while we excited the theater.

I looked down at my phone and noticed we still had a few hours left. "I don't see why not." I made sure it was okay with Bella if she goes with us. She nodded in response and we jumped in the car.

I drove us to a new place called 'Laser Mania' that I had wanted to take Max to before he moved. We walked inside and I went to go by us are tickets while Max and Bella went to play air hockey. The old lady at the counter looked to be in her seventies. I would never have guess she would be working at a place like this, I would have thought it would be some young kid.

"Hello my name is Joanne. Welcome to Laser Mania, how can I help you."

"Hello Joanne, three for laser tag please." I smiled at her and handed her my credit card.

"Out on a family outing I see." I looked up at her to see her looking over at Max and Bella now playing pinball.

I didn't want to correct her. "Yep."

"Well your wife and son are beautiful."

I turned back to see Max and Bella walking are way. They both had huge grins on there faces and they were laughing really hard. "They are aren't they." I said more to myself than her.

She smiled at me and handed me my card and receipt. When the game ahead of us was over a little old man who I am guessing was the lady's husband came to retrieve us. He led us to a small dark room with a bunch of florescent lights. He explained the rules to us and told us we were all against each other sense we were the only ones playing. He told us we would have twenty minutes and than a buzzer would sound and are guns would stop working so we couldn't get anymore shots in.

We each put are vest on and were given a different color gun. "Alright now at the end of your game the person with the most shots will win a free stuffed animal of there choice and two free game plays. May the best player win."

He opened the doors to another dark room, from what I could tell it was a maze of some sort. I had never played before so I really didn't know what to expect. There were places to hide and ramps that led to a second level that had more places to hide.

As soon as we were in the room Max and Bella bolted off in opposite directions. I got worried for a second because the place was so big I didn't want to loose either of them.

I ran in the direction that Bella went to see if I could find her. When I got to a dead end I turned around and was shot by none other than Bella. "Oh I'm going to get you for that."

She turned around and ran away but I was faster than her, when my gun started working again I shot her from behind.

She laughed. "Hey we should team up and go find Max." I nodded at her to lead the way.

We both sneaked around all the corners until we saw him. He was in front of us looking over one of the walls. I looked at Bella and we both shot at the same time.

"Hey, that's not fare. You guys can't team up."

"Your right." Bella said in a said tone. She looked at me with a forgiving smile and that's when I saw her gun was back on. "Sorry." She said right before shooting me.

Before I could say anything she was off like a light. I turned around and saw Max laughing his head off.

"Not funny." I said but was shot again.

"Now it is." He said while pointing behind me.

She's going to get it. I ran after her. When I caught up to her I shot her but kept running. Now that I figured the game out I was determined to get in as many shots as possible.

Now I just needed to find Max.

The whole game I got quite a bit of shots in. Bella was never able to shoot me the rest of the time after the first few shots. Max got a bunch on me but I was sure I still got more.

After we put are vests and guns back we went up to the front desk to find out are scores. "Did you all have fun?" Joanne asked. We all nodded at her. "Well I am guessing you are ready for the winner."

She looked down at her computer. "It looks like green got twelve shots."

"That sucks." I put my arm around Bella hopefully to make her feel better.

"It does kinda suck." I tried to crack a joke. She stuck her tongue at me and smiled so I knew I had done my job.

"Next is blue with fifteen shots." I did a little jig. I was red and they always save the best for last. "And red got eighteen shots."

"Man that stinks!" Max stomped his foot on the ground.

I followed Joanne to a table in the corner that was full of prizes. I was told to pick any of the four stuffed animals they had. There was a lion, monkey, kitten and a swan.

I of course had to have the swan. "For you my lady." I said handing it to Bella.

"You don't have to give me your prize Edward, you won fare and square." She pushed my hand away.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't win my girl a prize."

"Your girlfriend." She questioned. I wasn't quite sure about the timing but I had it on my mind all day and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Yes Bella my girlfriend. I would love it if you would be my girlfriend." She glared at me and grabbed the swan from my hands.

"Is that a yes?" She smiled and I felt like a kid at Christmas. I picked her up and kissed her all over. "Thank you."

After we left Laser Mania we went and grabbed some dinner before heading home. I wanted Bella to come over after dinner but I knew I needed some alone time with Max.

She was more that fine with it. When I dropped her off at home I told her I would call after the Masons took Max home.

Me and Max sat around my living room talking for about a half hour before the Mason's showed up.

"Max were so glad your alright. We were so worried." They both rapped Max in there arms.

He told them he was sorry for running away and he wouldn't do it again. I couldn't help but see the sadness on Mrs. Masons face when he said this.

"We know." She turned to look at Mr. Mason and I knew something was not right. "Because were not taking you home." I looked at her confused. Where they moving back just for Max. If that was the case I was thrilled. "I have tried so hard to make you fell like we were your family and as much as I tried and wanted it I know were not." She looked up at me her eyes full of tears. "I'm not going to take you away from the only family you have. Not again. I'm so sorry I didn't realize how much Edward meant to you." I have to admit I was really confused as to what she was saying but I was for sure they were moving back.

"I can't break the bond you two have."

I looked over at Mr. Mason for an exclamation. "What my wife is trying to say is that we have tried to be parents to Max but realized he already has one, a great one and we took him away from him."

"WHAT." Me and Max both said at the same time.

"Edward you are his father, a piece of paper can't change that. I could never be as good of a father to him than you are."

Max ran to Mrs. Mason and rapped his tiny arms around her waste. "Thank you."

I pulled Mr. Mason into a hug. "You just gave me the best gift in the world. I couldn't ask for anything better. Thank you." I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face. I looked over at Max and he was crying to. I picked him off the ground and squeezed him as hard as I could without breaking his tiny body. I couldn't believe it, he was my son. I felt like a first time dad getting to hold his baby for the first time.

I actually had a son.

"Edward the only thing left to do is sign the papers and Max will officially be a Cullen." So that was why they stopped at the lawyers. The lawyer that handled the adoption the first time was here. "Max's stuff is all down in the van already so there is no need to go back to Colorado for the two of you."

I gave them both a hug again and thanked them over and over again. I knew there was no way I could ever repay them for what they have done for me or Max.

I had never been happier than I was in this moment.

Mr. Mason and I walked down to the rental van to get all of Max's stuff. There was a few things that the Mason's had ready to be shipped over, like all his game systems and a few more clothes.

**MPOV **

I was so happy that Edward was going to finally be my dad. I had wanted him to be ever sense I met him. When he told me he couldn't adopt me at first I was really sad.

The Mason's were very nice people they just didn't feel like my family. I was so thankful they were letting Edward adopt me. Well I wasn't sure if it was adopting me anymore but I didn't care all I knew was he was my dad.

After my dad and Mr. Mason went out to get my things Mrs. Mason pulled me into another hug. "I'm really going to miss you, I know we were not family to you but I want you to know that I do love you. It's probably hard for you to understand how I could love you after just a few weeks but it just comes natural to a mother." I wondered what she meant by mother, I saw Bella as more of a mother than her. I wondered if that meant that Bella loved me. I knew Mrs. Mason loved me though because she would have never done this for me if not.

"Thank you for letting me be with my dad." I gave her another hug.

"Your so welcome Max."

**EPOV**

When I got back into the apartment with all his stuff Mrs. Mason was crying. I wondered if she felt like she was giving away a child like I had felt when they took Max away. I knew she was doing what was best for him like any mother would have done for there child.

She reassured me they where tears of joy for Max and I. She told me that she had been wanting another son for awhile but did not have the heart to take mine away from me. "I couldn't live knowing I split up a family" is what she said to me before they both gave Max a hug. They told him to stay in touch and let them know how he was doing.

After wishing us both a happy life together they left.

When they were gone I looked over at Max. You couldn't smack the smile off that was on both of are faces.

"Let's get Bella." Max said. I had my keys in my hand as soon as the words left his mouth.

When we got to her apartment I buzzed for her to let us up but there was no answer. I knew she had to be home her car was sitting right out front of her apartment building. I buzzed a few others hoping someone would open the door.

It seemed to work and we ran up the stairs to her apartment. There was loud music coming from inside. That must have been why she didn't hear. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. Max couldn't wait any longer so he tried the handle.

It wasn't locked.

We let are self's in but she was no where in sight. I did smell the most delicious smell though. It smelt like cinnamon and apples. I could tell from the way Max had his eyes close and was licking his lips that he could smell it to.

I looked toward the kitchen to see one of the most beautiful sites I had ever seen. Bella was dancing around the kitchen singing along to her I pod. She was wearing my pajama pants that she wore that one Sunday and a white wife beater. I couldn't tare my eyes away from her.

That was until max bumped my arm. He rolled his eyes shaking his head back and forth. I just smiled. Just you wait and see Maxy boy, you don't know what it's like to be in love or lust, and right now I was looking at her with pure lust in my eyes.

Max tipped towed behind her.

Just as he was about to scare her she turned around and screamed. "OH MY GOSH….." she put her hand over her chest. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." We said in unison.

"What are you guys doing here? Max aren't you suppose to be on a plane back to Colorado." She said after flipping of the music.

"Nope." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok Edward what's going on? And why are you guy's in my apartment. Don't you knock?"

"Yeah dad tell her." Max smiled at me.

I was about to tell her when I realized what he just called me.

"Did you just call me dad?" "Did you just call him dad?" Me and Bella both looked at Max.

"That is what you are right?" I ran to him and picked him up again. I had done that a lot in the past couple of hours but I couldn't help it. Again I felt like a new dad hearing his baby's first words. I just wanted to keep saying 'say it again, say it again for daddy.'

"Hello is anyone going to answer me?" I looked at Bella to see the most confused, but also most cutest expression on her face.

I ushered her to the kitchen table so we could explain everything from the Mason's signing over custody to sneaking into her apartment. She was thrilled for us. She gave Max a huge hug and welcomed him to the family. I was happy to hear that Bella felt like part of my family.

The rest of the night we sat around Bella's apartment laughing and joking. We ate the apple pie she made while we watched reruns of the Simpson's.

Max fell asleep between Bella and I on the couch and at that moment I looked at the two of them I never felt more at peace. Bella was rubbing his hair softly while laughing at something homer said on the TV.

I never felt more at home.

I hated to interrupt it but I knew it was getting late and I needed to get Max home and in Bed.

"I really probably should get him home." Bella frowned. "Don't worry all see you tomorrow."

I got up of the couch but before I picked up Max I pulled her into my arms. "I love you." she smiled.

"Doesn't it feel like were kinda doing things backwards?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" We were whispering so we wouldn't wake up Max.

"I mean we've said I love you but we haven't even had are fist kiss.

I had to laugh at what she was saying. "Actually we've done a lot more than kissing." She slugged my arm. "Awww….." I tried to rub it better. "I was kidding I know what you mean."

I looked her in her big beautiful brown eyes. "I can fix that."

I leaned in and ever so gently brushed my lips over hers. I pulled back a little and she still had her eyes close. "I didn't mean that kind of kiss, you gave me one of those yesterday."

"Slow Bella remember."

"How slow do you want to go. I mean we should at least be somewhere in the middle of first kiss and saying I love you." she looked at me sheepishly. "That would mean we should at least be at second base."

I chuckled a little. "How about this. You let me take you on a first date and maybe we can get to third."

"Sounds like a date."

"Good." I kissed her one last time before picking up Max. "I'll call you tomorrow afternoon sometime."

When I got home I laid Max in my bed and I took the couch again. One thing was for sure I was going to have to get a bigger place. Maybe we could get a house, one with a big backyard for Max.

I laid there thinking about the day. I got so sidetrack with Bella and Max I forgot to call any of my family. They should have been the first ones I called. Especially my mother, she was going to be thrilled. She would probably plan a party first chance she got. I knew that I would be calling her first thing in the morning.

I started thinking a lot about my future. My future with Max and hopefully Bella. I knew I wanted to ask her to marry me someday. I wanted to be a family. I wanted her to be the mother of my children, Max's mother. I wanted to be able to give Max a younger brother or sister someday.

_**A/N: This story is far from over people so don't worry not that there is very many of you out there reading this anyway. But thank you to everyone that has left me a review I really appreciate it.**_


	8. This Is The One

**A Month Later  
**

The month went by in a blur. I got Max signed back up in his old school he went to before he moved. The papers were all signed and locked away safe so he was now officially a Cullen.

We have been really crowded in my one bedroom apartment. Bella was helping me look for a house but we were having a lot of trouble finding the perfect one. I wanted Bella to like the house just as much as Max and I. I hadn't asked her yet but I was hoping she would move in with us so I needed the house to be Bella approved.

I have replayed the weekend Max became my son over and over again in my head.

We all spent the Sunday after lying around my apartment. We being Bella, Max and I. I called my parents in that morning to tell them about what happened on Saturday. I told them everything from Max running away and showing up at my house Friday night, to the Mason's handing over custody.

My mom was so happy she wouldn't stop crying on the phone, I even think my father might have shed a few tears. They were both ecstatic about me being a dad. My mother said she knew that everything would turn out the way it was suppose to.

My father never stopped telling me how proud he was to have me as his son, and he could not think of anyone who deserved to be a father more than I did. I can not explain the feeling that I had knowing how proud he was of me.

When I talked to my mother about what happened between Bella and I she was more than thrilled. She was so excited that we were back on track. When I asked her what she meant by that she just said that she knew we where always meant to be we just veered of course for a little while. "Edward, you guys were on the same path at one point, you just lost each other along the way. You both were headed in the same direction so you were destined to find each other."

I really hadn't thought of it that way. In the past I thought about trying to find her and make her fall head over hills in love me, I knew in my heart that she was my soul mate even if she didn't know it. The only thing that would get in my way was Jacob, I don't know why it bothered me so much, I think it was because a part of me always wanted to get his friendship back.

He use to be my best friend.

I have been so busy in the course of the month I was never able to make any alone time with Bella. The times we did spend together was as a family.

A family. That even sounds great in my head.

After Max would fall asleep at night we would have a little while to be alone but nothing would ever happen besides kissing and maybe a bit of third base action. I loved her so much and I really wanted to be able to show her. I wanted are first time to be special. It wasn't really are first time but it was officially as a couple.

We have been going plenty slow that I was ready to take the next step with her. That's why I called Rosalie for a favor. Her and Gracie were going to drive up this weekend to stay with Max so Bella and I could have a night to are selves.

I made reservations for this weekend at a beach house called The Cove. It was twenty minutes from down town Seattle. It was going to be really cold considering it was October but I really wasn't planning on leaving the cabin all weekend anyways.

"Dr. Cullen you have a patient asking for you in room three." One of the nurses on duty pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you Jessica." I have been back to work for about two weeks now and it was going great. They gave me three twelve hour shifts on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Bella was helping me out by taking care of Max on those Days. I loved coming home every night and seeing the two most important people in my life playing around and making dinner together. They had made it some kind of tradition to always make dinner together whether it was at her apartment or ours.

When I arrived at room three I pulled out the clip board on the door to see who my patient was and how I would be attempting to treat them. When I noticed the name I got a huge grin on my face.

It instantly turned to a frown when I realized they were most likely at the hospital because they were hurt. I couldn't see where it said what the problem was so I just tapped on the door before entering. I guess I really didn't need to do that because I knew who the patient was but it was always common courtesy as a doctor.

"I didn't expect to see you here, is everything all right?" I sat down on the table next to her instead of on the chair doctor's normally sit on.

"I was hoping you had a cure for boredom." I chuckled.

"Yeah it's called finding something to do."

"No really Edward, I am so bored. They weren't even going to let me see you unless I checked myself in as a patient."

"What did you tell them." Her cheeks started to turn a very light shade of red and I wondered what she would have said that would have been so embarrassing.

"I kind of told them I was having lady problems."

I tilted my head to the side so I could lean into her ear. "Oh really. What kind of lady problems?" She shivered from the contact.

"Don't even try it, I'm not here to play out your little doctor patient fantasy." I burst out in laughter. Not that it wasn't a fantasy of mine.

"You're going to be begging me sooner than you think to play doctor with you." I said wiggling my eyebrows. "While you're here I wanted to talk to you about something." She nodded for me to go on. "I made plans for us this weekend."

"What kind of plans?"

"It's a surprise but your going to love it. Rose is coming down to stay with Max so we will have the whole weekend."

"That sounds really great actually. I think we are do for some much needed alone time."

That's my girl.

I jumped down of the table and pushed her legs apart so I could stand in between them. "It's not to late to still play doctor you know." I purred into her ear.

She pulled on my tie until my lips where even with hers. "As good as that sounds I don't want to be late picking up Max." She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, than pulled away.

"Oh I so can't wait for this weekend." She laugh while jumping of the table.

"I was hoping we weren't leaving until tomorrow, I found a house I want to show you."

"Really?" She nodded. "Finally. I can't wait to have my own room again."

"You sound like a kid Edward. I am sure sleeping on the couch is not that bad." Are you kidding me. Not that bad. I had been having back pains for a month. I thought about getting another bed but there was no room for it. I could have shoved it in my old room but I didn't want to have to make Max share his space. "Anyways, this house is perfect you guy are going to love it."

"What about you. Do you love it?"

"What do you mean? I wouldn't have picked it out if I didn't"

"What I mean is, would you like living there." I was trying to ask her to move in with us. The confused expression on her face told me she wasn't quite understanding. "Bella, I want you to move in with us. That is why I had you pick out the house. Why do you think I haven't bought a house yet? All the ones we have looked at so far you didn't seem to happy with."

"I just thought you wanted it to be perfect for the two of you."

"Were guys Bella, all we care about is that we have a kitchen, bathroom and are own bedroom." She was the only reason I tolerated living in my one bedroom apartment for so long. I wanted her to find her perfect house.

"I don't know Edward, we haven't been together long enough to move in together. I don't know if that would be okay with Max. And what would your family……."

She always rambled when she was nervous. "Bella, I'm in love with you. Max adores you. Will you please move in with us?"

"I would love to Edward."

I think I hugged the life out of her. "You won't regret this, I promise."

Before Bella left to pick up Max we made arrangements to meet up at the house when I got off work. She was going to call the relater and make an appointment for us. I don't think the smile left her face after I asked her to move in with us. I had already asked Max what he thought about her moving in. He was so thrilled and I knew that he would be even more excited when I told him she accepted.

He said that if she moved in that means that we would get married. I didn't want to shatter his dreams by telling him that moving in together doesn't mean your going to get married for sure. I would love to marry Bella some day.

But who's to say she would want to marry me.

I ran to my car as soon as I was off work. I was really happy to finally be getting to see my son. I don't think I would ever get used to calling him that or him calling me dad. I missed him so much the days I had to work.

Bella gave me the address before she left today. It was only a block away from the elementary school which was great in case Max ever had to walk home. I don't think that would ever happen though, Bella already had a motherly instinct and worried about him every day he was out of her site, I think she would probably have a panic attack knowing he was walking home alone.

When I got to the house I turned down the stone driveway. The house was away from the rode quite a bit which made for a huge front yard. I would definitely be teaching Max how to mow the lawn, there was a ton of grass.

I got out of my car and walked around the front of the house. It was a beautiful red brick house, something I could see myself raising my family in. There looked to be two levels to it.

To say it was a big house was an understatement.

Maybe it just looked that way because of the yard. The price didn't really matter to me as long as the feel of the house was right.

There was a rap around porch and I imagined me and Bella sitting on a swing watching are kids play in the front yard.

"Do you like it?" I turned around to see Max grinning ear to ear. I ruffled his hair before pulling him into a hug. It was nice to see him after a long day at work.

"Are you sure it's not to big?" He shook his head no.

The foyer was very spacious, you could see right up to the second floor when you opened the door. The floor was hardwood, even the spiral staircase that led up to the next floor. To the right after you opened the front door looked to be a sitting room. It would-be perfect spot for my piano. And to the left was double doors that led to I am sure was the office.

"Come on dad, Bella's up stairs." He led the way upstairs. I tried to scan everything that I could while Max pulled me along to where she was.

"This is going to be my room."I laughed.

"This is the Master Bedroom."

"I know." He shrugged.

"Just because you have it now doesn't mean your going to get it when we move." He pouted but giggled when Bella started tickling him.

"Hey love." I said kissing her on the forehead.

"What do you think so far?"

"It's beyond beautiful but doesn't it seem a little big?" I asked looking around the huge master bedroom. I was a little scared to be buying such a huge house for just the three of us.

"It looks big, but it really is only three bedrooms not including the office. And there is a huge wreck room downstairs."

"There's a downstairs two." I gave her a look of concern. "It's not that I don't love it it's just……"

"If it's to big we can keep looking. I just thought you might have wanted a bigger house in case………….well in case you wanted to feel it up one day." I felt really bad about that I said anything. I just always felt that I wouldn't be able to keep track of my family in this big of a house.

I looked over at Max. CRAP, not the puppy dog eyes, I always fell for those eyes. I guess this was the one house he did seem really excited about.

"This is the house?" I asked both of them but it came out as more of a statement.

Bella bit her lip and shook her head yes. Max was jumping up and down out of excitement. "That's all that matters." She practically knocked me to floor when she jumped on me. "I better not loose the two of you after we move in."

Max looked up at me with a confused expression on his face. I nodded to answer the silent question he was asking.

He ran to the back of Bella and rapped his arms around her.

"Sorry to interrupt the family moment but would you like to see the rest of the house." Bella was about to say something but I intervened before she could. "No thank you, we can see it when we live in it."

"I guess that means you would like to make an offer than." She asked.

"Yes and I saw that is was listed very much under what its worth so I would like to offer that amount."

Her mouth fell open but snapped back shut. "You want to pay what it's worth."

"If that will insure that it is ours, than yes."

**A/N: Yes I skipped a month because I sort of got stuck with this chapter. It turned out to be for the best this way, for me anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now that this chapter is finally finished I can move on with the rest of the story and I should be getting updated out every other day. **

**I am debating whether or not to do a little fluff in the up coming chapter. As you all know I sort of kinda tried with a previous chapter but I am not quite sure if I should write more. I rated the story M just in case, so let me all know if you want a lemon.**


End file.
